User talk:Robin Patterson
Responses to Robin's comments the reason I have the w:c: in my link is so that it will show the link otherwise it does not show correctly as it will in this reply -- as to the talk page -- I normally would agree with you - but my personal talk page was just used like a I.M. page -- I sent them a message on their talk page -- they replied on my - it was just used to ask or answer questions not to discuss anything-- hence if you were to have looked at it you would have seen a answer to a question I asked but would not see the question- so the answer would not make much sence unless you went to their talk page to see the question I had asked and visa - versa -- so after a few weeks - we all have been removing the old posts on our own talk pages -- not the ones for the articles for the web site it self -- ( Morph on Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 04:31, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ---- I thank you on the correct link info -- I am still learning some of the wiki programing information - I have not had to make any external links and when I used the w:c: it showed up correctly - but no I did not test it to see that it took people to the error page - I thank you again for showing me how to do the correct way -- ( Morph on Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 15:24, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Safe Harbor Why was my Safe Harbor article removed? I returned from my vacation to find it gone, and no replacement ANYWHERE.. No documentation in the game or here... my picture and explanation are now gone.... I guess wikia's standards are on par with wikipedia's... EDIT: No, I was not familiar with what tags to insert.. I was only familiar with a lack of a page dealing with what exactly Free Harbor is.. I had to click on it to find out in game, since I could not locate anything on it here. I tried to find a place for it, but even that is obscured.. Last night when I started this conversation with you I was unable to use the search box to find 'Free Harbor' so assumed it had been removed.. when I posted it it was indexed and could be located from the search box. How is a new user supposed to find things here? I think this wiki needs some serious work still and I hope it is not too much of a pain. I am more used to the OGAME wiki, which is very easy to use and search. Hopefully I didn't make too much work for you in trying to add a missing piece.. Good luck.. I doubt I will be playing long now that so many problems in the game are cropping up... Thanks to Ikariam programmers I researched Governor only to have Occupation removed as an option... why did I research a dead tech? Oh well, that belongs in the forums, and is posted there... Thanks for your time, User:BDP-wikia :As I said on his talk page, if he had searched for what he had written, not what he later headed this section with (and inspired me to search for), he would probably have found it instantly; but maybe the search function was having a bad day. Robin Patterson 14:37, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Are the sub-pages correct?? I think I goofed and renamed Game Servers to Servers and you wanted Server if so again I apologise for that oops - but overall was that what you wanted ? I made the sub-pages for Servers/USA, Servers/USA/Alpha, Servers/UK and 1 or 2 more I think - but I did make links to all the countries and their servers have sub-sub-pages links perspectivly - I figured others can make the pages themselves ? -- ( Morph on Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 06:41, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Answered elsewhere. The final result is looking pretty good. Robin Patterson 14:37, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Acknowledging Wikipedia sources you said "You and others should have known how to acknowledge other Wikipedia sources" - you are ASSUMING we all have been around Wikia for a long time and know it like the back of our hand apparently -- I never touched Wikia as far as inputing anything until my account was created back in February 20 something of 2008 - until then I just read the information - you do NOT know what we should or should not know - I am still learning Wikia language so I do NOT know much - I learn quickly from using Copy / pasting other things and seeing how they work (aka Pipes to make charts - never touched it till I made my account -- making URL's again never touched it until February - hence my w:c: mistake in my alias that YOU pointed out and now Wikia references - YOU showed me - because I never done it before until February ) so please do NOT ASSUME just because you know something and I dont -- I should have known it -- ( Morph on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 13:10, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :It's not because I know it and Morph doesn't. It's nothing to do with knowing it like the back of your hand. I was talking about a very specific aspect of COPYING to this wiki. When you are copying something into an edit box and a big bold notice below it says "Do not submit copyrighted images or text without permission!" you SHOULD make further enquiries unless you already know enough about copyright to be sure you are OK. When the source was Wikipedia, a search of this site for "Wikipedia" or "copy" or "copying" would have brought you to the page. Robin Patterson 14:26, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :: Ok now I am totally confused as to what you are referring to? -- Every time I have ever used any information from another wikia I (at 1st) put that this information was from Whatever the name of the wikia was with a link to it - until you showed me the template - any pictures I submitted from another wikia I used the from wikipedia or another wikia tag which states it is from another wikia - so what are you talking about when you posted on my talk page "... you and other active editors should have known how to acknowledge Wikipedia-sourced material. See , and maybe you should reread Category:Help. Robin Patterson 09:22, 17 April 2008 (UTC)" -- ( Morph on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 01:16, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::I think you are confusing yourself there. I''' didn't mention Wikia sources, which are not Wikipedia, and should not be linked in the same tag. I have been talking about - and only about - "how to acknowledge Wikipedia-sourced material". This thread started a little while after I revised (and included the proper full acknowledgment of Wikipedia with its link to the history page - where authors' names appear) something you had written that contained the very brief reference to Wikipedia. There is some debate, at levels away above me, about whether our standard Template:Wikipedia gives enough information to conform with the license; but the standard template certainly goes closer to it than your short version, which I may investigate to see whether it needs a bit more detail. Note that the expression "you should have known" can be a criticism of your teachers for not telling you something important, rather than a criticism of you! Keep up that fantastic work - have you checked the WikiStats lately? Robin Patterson 03:57, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Welcoming message Is that a template or do u copy-paste?— '''CheeseSlayer → Talk/ 16:31, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Greetings Hey Robin. I wanted to bring a couple things to your attention. I designed a better looking Monaco logo (which you can see) to try to match the official Ikariam logo. I also uploaded a favicon, which may or not be visible when you read this (it takes up to 24 hours for a new favicon to display). To make it, I cropped the W from the Wikikariam logo. I hope you like these additions. Also, I know Doug left a message on Jammmie's talk page about the Free to Play portal, but since he seems to be inactive lately and you are active, I wanted to make sure you knew about it. On it, there is now a section called Milestones. When Wikikariam reaches any milestone (like 300 articles for example), I encourage you to make a little news item about it by editing the Milestones template. If you have any questions about it or anything else, don't hesitate to leave me a message. JoePlay (talk) 21:10, 5 May 2008 (UTC) An eye for an eye gives the whole world 20/20 vision Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. : ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :'Please , if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'''Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :blahblahblah... Never welcome template me, I find it offensive. Lol. :Take that betch!— CheeseSlayer → Talk/ 22:37, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::wow I just got into an edit conflict with myself. Gotta stop using that back arrow lol— '''CheeseSlayer → Talk/ 22:42, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Sidebar I see no problems and will agree / support you in getting the changes you mentioned - I have no idea on how to do those changes to the sidebar if you are asking me to do them though - I think only Jammmie999 can do it since he is the Bureaucrat. ::Correction I think I did it - much easier than I thought it was -- ( Morph on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 06:57, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ok kewl - we can add menu's to the bar as well example Point at the "General Help" and it then shows Editing Missing Information Choice 3 Choice 4 etc P.S. I moved '''Forums out of the Community choice and made it 4th from top of menu under General Help -- ( Morph on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 07:06, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::Good work. I had drafted a message telling James that any sysop could do it, but he worked it out for himself. See original request and sequels at MediaWiki talk:Sidebar. Robin Patterson 11:47, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::I changed my skin to CologneBlue and then went and made MediaWiki:CologneBlue-sidebar page and coppied the settings from the MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar but it did not change anything for this skin -- I think you have to have the Monaco skin for the sidebar to work -- ( Morph on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 03:07, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Server/us Server/us/gamma etc I thought you were the one that went thru all the Alliances on Server/us and Alliances on Server/uk Alliance on Server//Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, etc and put in Category:Server/us and Category:Server/us/Alpha etc so I made all the others match it (we are getting too many categories on the servers -- crossindexing them 20 different way is too many categories to try to remember on the pages ) especialy when they are duplicating what should be sub-categories -- I dont know what I am doing now (is totaly confused ) anyhow if you did not do it then whomever made the sub categories for the Alliances did it on serveral of the pages -- so I was making all of them match each other ( Morph on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 06:12, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :If you see anything puzzling, check the page history. I think I created Category:US servers, and I am not likely to want it replaced unless I'm persuaded, and even then it should become a category redirect rather than a deletion. Robin Patterson 06:46, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::On May 5, 2008 on the page Category:Alliances on Server/us you created a category Category:Server/us as well -- and I think I seen it on a few other Alliance pages -- so I assumed you were now using Category:Server/us instead of the original Category:US servers -- ( Morph on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 06:55, 11 May 2008 (UTC) * Would it be worth Merging Alliances pages with Server pages by adding "Alliances on this server" as a heading on the server page. This heading would link directly from the Ikariam:Alliances page and might save us having seperate pages for server and Alliance details. Scaremonger 14:15, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Island List It's an original list, painstakingly compiled, taking way too much of my time and talents to acquire. All of the information is, as I'm sure you are aware, available through Ikariam world-view. This list was acquired through legitimate means, and is redistributed in accordance to fair-use provisions of copyright laws applicable in my jurisdiction. To the best of my knowledge, it is perfectly legitimate to maintain and use this list, but I offer no guarantees. IslandMaster 22:31, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Islands I have updated the Island Template again today. The navigation and island links table are now included, and notice the list of Alternative links at the bottom of Aughaos. I can include these in the template so they are automatically there on every Island page, and save you the typing? Scaremonger 08:50, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :I think I added a dozen links (with lots of Ctrl+V and very little typing) mainly to show how poorly a list of links would compare with the table. If the table is as foolproof as I believe it is, we don't need the list at all. Robin Patterson 13:58, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Also, do you think the symbol I am using ( ∇ ) is suitable? Do you think I should use ⊕ , ⇔ or something else instead? Scaremonger 08:50, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Cute symbol (resembling the modern "Give Way" sign!) , possibly as good as any for inviting people to "click here". An alternative (with slightly more meaning) could be "go"! I suggest you leave the symbol as is, and we add a sentence between the heading and the table such as "Please visit or create the specific page for this island in your game by clicking the right triangle in the following table. See Mirruos/us/Gamma for an example of how such a page might develop." Robin Patterson 13:58, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Relieving the boredom I'm thinking a page dedicated to playing Ikariam with tips on how to relieve the boredom might be a good addition. lol. Scaremonger 13:19, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Personally I was restricted in my growth by a lack of Wine, but now I have another Wine colony and so can expand again. My towns are near the edge of the world so a trading post loses half of it's coverage. Scaremonger 13:19, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Recommend / Vote for new staff Click here to see / recommend / vote. -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|''Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 21:53, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Tell me if this formatting is better on mousover or not ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 00:52, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :It looks vaguely interesting and a little confusing. Not having commented on anything like that (as far as I remember), I have no opinion about whether it's better than anything else. Robin Patterson 06:00, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::I was not asking if it had changed your mind (previous opinion) was asking if the fomatting looked better than the old aka you might have to look back at the Forum discussion and look at the Hover box (old) vs Hover box (new) -- I am asking your current oppinion if it looks better or is it still hard to read ?? -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 06:28, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::Neither you nor I hinted at any changes of mind by anybody, so I can't understand why you say "I was not asking if it had changed your mind". There may be a glimmer of meaning in your statement "was asking if the fomatting looked better than the old aka"; but I still have no idea why you seem to want my opinion on something after I said "I have no opinion about whether it's better than anything else". There are many Forum discussions; maybe a link to the one you are talking about would remind me of something useful. Robin Patterson 09:18, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Islands etc I've started a project page on the Forum so we can get the design sorted out. Scaremonger 20:39, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Images Here lately Lukebbuff and Hardstyle have both been uploading many images that are non ikariam related, not used in the wikia and are uncategorized. Chupchup or Crythias has sent Hardestyle a message about using his images or they will be targeted for deletion - I sent him a message stating they need to be at categoriezed as well - I sent both messages to Lukebbuff. -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on '''Eitrigg' | | Talk ) 02:05, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Admin Status changes I have recently had to change the protection status of the List of unimplemented buildings page to locked-sysop status because Registered users were defacing the page as well. :As a result I have made Scaremonger and User:Chupchup into Sysops so that they can still edit any page that is protected. :I have also made Robin Patterson in to a Bureaucrat so that there he or I can do whatever is necessary to correct the problem. ( [[User:Jrooksjr |''Morph]] | | Talk ) 02:28, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Questions about your Sidebar I think I may have found where we can change your side bar - I need to know if these are what are on your sidebar at the moment using the Cologne-Blue skin ( if I remember correctly ) Home RecentChanges UploadImage Ikariam Home Page Start Guide Town Hall Buildings if this is then I now know where to change it or you can MediaWiki:Navlinks or If your sidebar looks like this Navigation Mainpage Ikariam Home Page (UK) Beginner's Guide-text Buildings Random Page Community Portal Recent Changes Help Iariam forum Wikia IRC Channel then this link MediaWiki:Sidebar. -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 01:51, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for remembering. That bottom one was what I was seeing; I remember noticing that the "UK" had been added, which was good. Since yesterday I've been using the "Let the admins override my skin choice" skin to see what most other people see. If I revert to Cologne Blue I'll investigate as you suggest. Robin Patterson 04:49, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::I have edited the bottom one to match the "Default" Monaco skin - so if you do switch back, and this is the correct one, you should see the same sidebar as we do even on that skin (I hope)! -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 16:03, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ---- I have since found out we have a MediaWiki:CologneBlue-sidebar setting as well - and so far all 3 are set the same now -- 17:19, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :I am guessing we have 1 for each skin setting -- 17:20, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Forum on Blocking Anonomouse edits Please view this forum Vandalism - Why allow anonymous editing? and give your view / ideas -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 15:23, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Admin's Slate Admin's Slate - A page to contact admins in general for requests/notifications/etc, and have admins post the same, instead of individual people's Talk pages, or using the forums (watercooler and Help don't seem appropriate). I'm unsure if this exists in some form already or not. The above page is a sub-user page, so it's still in development. Please comment on it in its Talk, if you're interested, and even if you're not, please say so. I don't want to add a page nobody cares about or would use. ~ by 'Eliria' 17:27, 5 November 2008 (UTC) : But I feel that "need to be acted on, need to be known, or just to alert people to a discussion" are matters that the mailing list is for. :There's a mailing list? Also, the idea for the Admin's slate struck me to be a post-it board, leaving messages and allowing anyone to see it conveniently - though the actual thing would probably have a page for each category. The wiki's forum setup is overly complex for the needs I forsee. Though I imagine you may have meant that the name for it be Forum:Admin slate rather than an additional forum. :~ by 'Eliria' 02:38, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Long time no edit The magic word shows the number of active users in the last 30 days per I am back again (became unemployed) for now and trying to help re-organize / structure the wiki again if possible, nice to see you make a edit - are you back? -- 17:17, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Deleted pages Talk:Well Digging - This talk page is no longer relevant to the game (since original post was made in May 2008) and the reply in June 2009 is incorrect - Starting over on page for relevancy - Archival is irrelevant here Category talk:Candidates for deletion - The discussion for DELETION should be on the talk page of the Item for DELETION not in 1 page for all ITEMS to be deleted (this page is no longer needed) Template needs to be changed to use the talk page of the item up for deletion. There was only 1 page talked about here and it is no longer relevant now - since patch 0.3.0 made many things irrelevant from before (Whole site needs to basically be restarted over), pages on Island maps are wrong because of the Miracle (Wonder) changes and island maps added as well. :Template has been changed to use the talk page of the Page up for deletion now -- 18:04, October 20, 2009 (UTC) The user pages - I thought were affecting the # of registered users to the site so I removed the ones not active from MAY 2008 ( they are not coming back ) and if they do then they need to be re-welcomed back - so those page were ok to be deleted (NO Important info was on the page other than YOUR welcome message and that is NOT important information). :Since it does not affect the numbers - none will be removed anymore -- 18:05, October 20, 2009 (UTC) If you are back - then we can all discuss how the wikia is to be run, but if you are just making a once a quarter edit, then why bother worrying about anything -- 17:41, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Please read and vote Please read my blog at User_blog:Jrooksjr/New_experimental_features_(found_on_newer_wiki's) and vote/give your opinions. -- 21:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your response, the majority of our admins agreed to try the new layout and we now have it. The Wikia staff member did point out that (at the moment) no one can edit another persons profile page, but they agreed that the Admins should be able to do that and a fix should be released today that will allow admins to make edits to any user's profile page (should it be necessary). -- 06:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Custom namespaces I found out we are allowed to have 3 custom namespaces on a wiki, so I have contacted Wikia and asked for the 3 following namespaces: # Research - For researches # Unit-ship - For units and ships # Building - For buildings If you disagree or thinks we should use other names for namespaces please give your agreement, disagreement or other recommendations here. -- 01:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :See Forum:Custom namespaces. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Some new features coming to all Wiki's - soon Here are some staff blogs about some new features that will be coming soon to '''all' Wiki's: # Expanded Wiki Navigation will expand the total number of links to 280, by adding 10 tier 3 links. # Message Wall to replace the current User talk: pages. # Customizable Emoticons in the chat -- 23:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC)